Darkness
by ShioriKaNomo
Summary: A young human girl, Shiori, finally finds the long lost friend she once met in the forest when she was 5, but how much as changed about the hanyou? Who was Kikyo? Who is Naraku?
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness **

…**I stared up at the bright surface slowly escaping my grasp, staring at the blinding sun… the water that surrounded me faded to red, the sun becoming like the harvest moon on its brightest night of the year… My vision began to blur and I see a splash on the surface. A darker red figure struggles in the water, almost as if it was trying to reach me. I let my final breath escape my lungs and the previous events of these last few months flash inside my head… all I think to myself is, 'Is this the end?' **

**Earlier **

**I sighed ever so contently on that hot summer day, wondering if I'll ever see that enthusiastic boy from the forest all those moons ago. I climbed down from my perch in the tall oak tree I took refuge in, as he had done when I first met him. He was a happy young man. His waist long hair, a shimmering silver and his eyes as golden as the flowing field of my former village. On top of his head, were two triangular shaped ears. I knew he was a demon the first glance I took at him. **

**My thoughts were then interrupted by an echo of a woman yelling, "GIVE IT A REST WOULD YA?!" This was soon followed by a slap that sent a chill up my spine. My curiosity was stirred and I decided to head in the direction of the commotion. **

**I then heard more bursts of anger come from another woman. "SIT BOY!" Was what she said. A loud crash rattled the trees around me, and I knew they must've been close. **

**To my surprise, the voices I have been following were closer than anticipated. Only a few yards in front of me, was a strange group of six. One woman, who appeared to be a yōkai slayer, glared angrily at a monk, rubbing an irritated cheek. She whipped her long brown hair as she faced her back to him in disgust. "You're such a pervert." The monk sighed, "Oh my dear Sango, I only do it out of my love for you." She hissed, "Spare me!" My attention then turned to the other woman I heard yelling. She was a strange girl. She wore a short, ruffled pant like material, and her shirt was white with a green collar and a red tie around it. She clenched her fist tightly as she scolded a hole in the ground. "Stop being an idiot! I am not going to tell you something that is that personal to me!" The hole grumbled, my heart skipping finding it strangely familiar. "I was just wondering why you were so cranky! You didn't have to pound me into the ground!" A rustle was heard and I couldn't believe the figure that arose from the hole… it was him! I covered my mouth, trying my best to resist calling to him. He brushed the dust from his red kimono and then froze. "Someone's watching us." He protectively stood in front of the young girl that was ranting on a minute ago. He grabbed the handle of a sword, unfamiliar to me. He growled in my general direction, "Show yourself!" My heart went I to my throat as I slowly stood from my hiding place, revealing myself to them. The girl, whom he was protecting, stepped closer to me with a kind gesture and a warm smile, "Sorry he can be a little overprotective sometimes. What's your name?" I blushed and nervously replied, "My name is Shiori." **

**He tensed in the background and stepped closer as well. "Wait, you're that human from the eastern village?" **

**"Y-yes." I gulped nervously, part of me hoping he would remember more than my mere significance in location. **

**He faintly smiled. "It's been a while." My mind became at ease, knowing by the look in his golden eyes, he remembered me. **

**"It sure has, Inuyasha." His name rolled off my tongue as though I have never said it before.**

**Then, before I knew it, I was swept off my feet by him as he hugged me tightly in his strong arms. I chuckled, "Still as happy and carefree as ever I see." He set me down. "You're all grown up Shiori. You were just a runt last time I saw you!" I blushed. "Well, I'm 23 now. So it's been… 18 years?" Inuyasha shook his head and smiled, probably going back into his memories. "Ya. You've become quite the young lady. How's that old man of yours?"**

**My joy suddenly shattered. "Well, he actually passed away recently. His funeral was a few days ago." Inuyasha's ears drooped, showing his compassion. "I'm sorry." **

**Before I could speak any further, the girl interrupted. "Inuyasha who is this?" He rolled his eyes and became slightly irritated by her rudeness. **

**"This is just an old friend of mine, Shiori." He stated simply. **

**Inuyasha stood close by my side and introduced me to the woman, "This is Kagome." I bowed, my black hair annoyingly falling over my shoulders. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome." I left my hair as it was once I stood, figuring it would be rude to tend to myself as another was talking in my address.**

**Kagome blushed and said, "It's nice to meet you too." **

**I knew she wasn't much for words within the first couple minutes of knowing her. Kagome appeared to be a simple girl with strange traditions, and a unknown sadness in her eyes when she looks at the hanyou I knew years ago. I gently grabbed her hand, feeling as though her skin was delicate and fragile. I enveloped it within my own hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "What is the pain that troubles you Kagome? I see in your eyes you suffer from a great emotional tragedy." **

**She suddenly lost her cheerful appearance, knowing what I spoke of. Alas, Kagome didn't tell me anything but give me a smile, provokingly fake. "I'm fine." **

**I mentally rolled my eyes and let go of her hand. Inuyasha lightly chuckled in the background, "You're still as creepy as I found you Shiori. Even when you were 5, you acted as if you knew everything about someone." **

**My temper slightly flared at his mild mockery. I faced him and said, "I'm a palm reader and, as some would say, a witch. If you would dare tempt me, I strongly suggest it mutt." He grinned. "Ok try me." I looked into his eyes, seeing hurt… I was intrigued by the pain and suffering hidden behind those golden orbs. It disturbed me when only one word seemed to come to mind. Kikyo. Such a strange thing to think of, bellflower, yet he felt sad about when that word is in mind. I then realized it must have been someone dear to him. I stirred up the conversation, "Kikyo, who was that?" **

**At that same moment, everyone froze. Kagome, gently laid a hand on my shoulder as shock and what appeared to be tears filled his eyes. From Kagome's touch, I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. I gulped and decided on wether I should wipe his memory of what I said or not… I didn't and simply backed away. "I should actually be leaving… my sincere apologies for bringing back that horrid memory." I began to head back into the direction of my village, when Inuyasha stopped me. **

**"Wait." He croaked out. I stopped and didn't face him, feeling a wave of emotion flooding from him. "How do you know Kikyo?" I lowered my voice. "I saw the pain in your eyes that was brought when that name was spoken. I simply was curious as to what happened to her that caused such grief." **

**I continued walking away, feeling his eyes watching me until I was out of sight. **


	2. Chapter 2

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Chapter 2/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I kept walking until the sun went down, assuring myself that they would not follow me. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I took refuge at a nearby cave that was rather large if I did say so. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" As I walked on into the depths of the cavern, I noticed a giant fur lying across the stone floor. My heart began to pound as my senses came to me and I realized this was the lair of a demon. I quickly exited the cave, but was stopped by my worst fear at the present time. The demon that took possession of the cave was an ogre. The ugly thing looked down at me with red, evil eyes and grinned a yellow grin./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "A human? How delightful! A fair maiden at that! It must be my lucky day!" His voice booked through the forest, shaking the trees as though it was a crash of thunder. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "I actually must be going. If you would excuse me…" I said as I began to quicken my pace. He grabbed me by the back of my kimono and hoisted me up to his face. A horrible stench filled my nose as I found out it was none other than his breath. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" To my horror, he lifted me even higher, opening his huge mouth in the process. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping Inuyasha, or any stranger, would hear my cry. The ogre chuckled evilly, "No one is around for miles fox. You're all mine!" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" My world seemed to stop spinning as he called me by the name I was certain I hid… my blood began to turn and I felt pain in my fingers. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "What did you call me?" I growled, keeping my head low so that my bangs covered my eyes. The hideous demon laughed, "You're not aware of what you are?! I called you fox! You're a yōkai just like me!" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" This made my conscious snap. I bared my newly grown fangs and extended the claws that grew in ever so painfully. I roared in anger of my discovery and cut his hand off with one clean swipe of my poison claws. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I fell to the ground, landing on my feet. I tucked my arms into my kimono and watched as he writhed in front of me, screaming and holding his bleeding arm. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "DAMN YOU WENCH!" He yelled at me. I bit my lip to contain my childish grin. I slowly stepped over to him and looked at him with a straight face and said, "You're weak. If you seek revenge, do as you may. However, take heed I will not show mercy." I faced my back to him and walked away into the night. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Several hours passed and I noticed the scent of dog. I growled in a low tone. "Who's there?" I turned around and faced the shadows, seeing a tall figure. By his scent, I knew this demon was a Daiyōkai. I lowered my defense and stood properly. I bowed in respect. "My apologies, my lord."/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" The figure stepped out into the moonlight and I caught myself as I was about to lash out, thinking it was that hanyou. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" It was not Inuyasha, but a tall, handsome lord. His hair was waist long, as Inuyasha's was, but it appeared to be more silky. He wore a beautiful white and purple kimono with a piece of armor over a severed arm. His eyes were golden, but not like the rolling fields of my village. They were more of a golden brown than anything. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" He then spoke, with a rich monotone voice, "There is no need for apologies kitsune." /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" My blood spiked hearing myself called by yet another shameful nickname. Kitsune. I kept my temper down as he began to walk away. "I am in no use of you." I too took another path and soon came to a small stream. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I peered over the ledge of the sandy bank to see my reflection… I looked like a hanyou, but my blood that flowed through my veins was yōkai./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I was curious of my new form, considering I have not transformed since I made my wish upon the jewel, before Inuyasha met me. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" My eyes, once a chocolate brown, were now a deep violet color, resembling the flowers I've seen on the Daiyōkai's kimono. My hands now had claws that had poison in them, so strong it should have killed that ogre if I hadn't been holding back. My hair was no longer the black as night color I absolutely adored, but seemed to be a soft amber. I looked away in disgust at the wish I made upon the sacred jewel. I extended my claws to their full length and clawed at a tree, venting my anger. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I let my claws retract and I panted, feeling emotionally exhausted. I wearily looked to the tree and saw the damage I had done. The tree was standing by mere balance and nothing more. I knew if I were to even touch it, it would topple over in an instant. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" I looked down at my clawed hands and felt tears sting my eyes. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 40px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 53px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "What have I become?" I wept bitterly realizing the mistake I made all those years ago, costing me my normal life as a human…/div 


End file.
